


Sweets and Treats

by StephyInsanity



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Dickie is frustrated as heck, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, T loves handing out candy, just a little bit dirty, oh who am I kidding this is some naughty halloween fun, trick or treaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephyInsanity/pseuds/StephyInsanity
Summary: Taron loves handing out candy on Halloween, Richard has another treat on his mind.





	Sweets and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> First I’d like to say that I have gotten your messages on tumblr and I am absolutely going to finish “What I’d Give to Let You Love Me” 
> 
> October is just a bad month for me and it's hard for me to get out of bed let alone find the inspiration to write, but I was showering after I ran out of candy for the trick-or-treater's when this idea popped into my head. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Richard put on _ Beetlejuice _ and sat on the couch.

“Taron c’mon! Ye can’t be be handing out candy mate, all it takes is one mum to recognize ye and suddenly the paps will be at your doorstep!” 

“Oh Dickie, do you really underestimate me?” Taron replied from the next room. 

“Let’s just watch a movie yeah?” Richard tried, as Taron entered the room. 

The doorbell rang just then, and as much as Richard hated the idea of Taron handing out candy he adored the look of joy on his boy’s face at the sound of the bell. Taron pulled a _ Phantom of the Opera _style half face mask out of his back pocket and popped it on his face, winking at Richard.

Richard rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile on his face. He listened as Taron told the kids how he loved their costumes and gave them some candy. He heard the door shut and the candy bowl get put down.

Taron finally joined him on the couch, leaning into his arms he pecked Richard’s lips. 

“See covered most of my face, no need to worry about mum’s recognizing me.” 

Richard rolled his eyes again and pulled Taron in for another kiss, deepening it this time. Taron smiled into the kiss opening his mouth at Richard’s silent request. He shifted for a better angle and the doorbell rang again. Taron pulled back dropping a kiss on the top of Richard’s head as he popped the mask back on and headed to the door. 

Richard laughed to himself as Taron pretended to be scared by a toddler dressed as Pennywise, and then waited while Taron stood by the open door for a moment while more kids came up the few stairs to the landing of his flat.

Taron closed the door putting the candy aside and slipping his mask into his back pocket. 

“Now, where were we?” He asked, climbing into Richard’s lap a knee on either side of his hips.

Richard eagerly leaned up and claimed Taron’s lips once more pulling the younger man down into his arms. He bit at Taron’s lower lip before kissing his cheek and working his way down the boy’s neck. He nipped at Taron’s collar bone before returning his attention to his mouth. Taron moaned into the kiss and pushed himself closer. He could feel how hard Richard was underneath him, he reached between them and just as he was about to pop the button on Richard’s jeans the sound of the doorbell rang through the flat once more. 

“Oh fuck _ me _” Richard groaned as Taron got up from his lap and adjusted himself so that he was decent enough to answer the door. 

Taron was only gone for about 3 minutes but it felt like an eternity before he walked back into the room, he barely had time to place the mask down on the coffee table before Richard had pulled him back onto the couch. Richard pushed him back on the couch coming to hover over him claiming his mouth, arms on either side of Taron’s head supporting himself. His legs rested one against the back of the couch and one between Taron’s legs, he could feel how the younger man was just as hard as he was and suddenly his mouth was watering. He shifted his weight on to one arm so the other could slide between them. He palmed at Taron over his jeans before popping the button and working the zip down. He ran his finger under the waistband of Taron’s boxers before yanking the front down and freeing his cock, he wrapped his hand around the shaft as his lips left Taron’s and he shifted downwards. He stopped to nip at Taron’s hip bone as he went, leaving little red marks in his wake. 

He finally reached his destination and without warning took Taron’s cock fully into his mouth. He pulled back swirling his tongue around the tip before caving his cheeks in and taking him all the way down. Taron’s hand was in his hair now and his hips were stuttering with trying not to buck up into Richard’s mouth. 

“I want you to fuck my mouth” is what Richard tried to say though it came out as a garbled mess due to the cock in his mouth. 

“You really shouldn’t talk with your mouth full Dickie.” Taron managed to quip before he gripped tighter into Richard’s hair and pulled up, Richard’s mouth slid off his dick with a pop. 

“I said, smartass, that I want ye to fuck my mouth so hard my throat still hurts in the morning.” 

He raises an eyebrow at Taron as if daring him to make another snarky comment. Taron just nods and pushes Richard back down. Richard licks a stripe from root to tip and then the doorbell rings. Taron goes to tuck himself back into his pants but Richard stops him. 

“Not this time golden boy.” Richard practically growls.

He drops a kiss to Taron’s lips, grabbing up the mask off the table and situating his pants so as not to scandalize the neighborhood. He picks up the bowl of candy and opens the door, there’s a kid who’s maybe 11 dressed as some video game character. Richard shoves the bowl of candy into the kids hands. 

“It’s all yours, Happy Halloween.” Richard says, closing the door and shutting off the outside light. 

“I really liked that treat bowl you know.” Taron says as Richard returns to the couch. 

“Yeah? Well I know a trick you’ll like even better.” Richard responds, resuming his previous position. Taron moaned as Richard swallowed him right back down.

Taron was finding it hard to be upset over his plans to hand out candy being ruined. After all, there would always be next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Richard is watching Beetlejuice because that's what I was watching while I wrote this. The Paramount movie channel was playing it 3 times in a row tonight and I thought that was clever as hell. Happy Halloween!


End file.
